A hundred years rewrite
by CrazyBeth
Summary: Because many of you felt it was too short her's a longer one Bella Masen’s husband died in the year 1918.A hundred years on and she’s a vampire having been changed shortly after her husbands death. But what surprises awaits her in the small town of forks?


_**A/N So the general opinion of A Hundred years was that it could have been developed more and looking back on it I've decided I agree. This is the new and improved version.**_

_**For those of you who haven't read A hundred years here's the summary:**_

_**Bella Masen's husband died in the year 1918. A hundred years on and she's a vampire having been changed shortly after her husbands death. But what surprises awaits her in the small town of forks?**_

_**Right so to get this out of the way I do not own Twilight no matter how much I wish I did all of the characters belong to Stephanie Meyer I am merely borrowing them for the purpose of this story.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

A hundred years it's been, a hundred years since I last saw him. A hundred years since he died. For many of my kind a hundred years would seem like nothing they'd regard it as a human would a month or a year at most, but to me with my pain filled heart it felt like an eternity. An eternity without him.

We'd met when we were nine, our parents were best friends but before then we'd lived too far apart for visits. They'd just moved in down the road and my parents had invited them over straight away. I still remember the first time I saw him he'd just walked in through the front door and hearing it open I had run downstairs to meet them, he'd turned to me with a crooked smile, stuck out his hand and introduced himself. We had been friends ever since.

Throughout the next six years we'd been inseparable wherever he was I was and vice versa but gradually I began to develop other feelings. He'd always been handsome what with his breathtakingly gorgeous crooked smile, his bronze hair so unique in colour and his bright emerald eyes always shining with mirth, but it wasn't until I was fifteen that I really began to notice. I'd become enraptured with him and slowly I realised that more than that I'd fallen in love.

Almost instantly I panicked I was sure he could not feel the same for me certain he only regarded me as a friend. I mean I was boring plain even he was miles out of my league. I became shy and uncertain around him, hesitant even ,I didn't notice at the time but he was the same around me.

By the next month I was fed up. I wanted our friendship back and I realised if that were to ever happen I would have to tell him the truth the next day I was ready to tell him, but I didn't have to , he beat me there.

**Flashback**

We were sitting in our clearing somewhere we had discovered not long in to our friendship I was just getting ready to tell him when he stopped me.

"Bella?" he asked shifting uncomfortably as if nervous but what did he have to be nervous about?

"What"

"About us…" he drifted off then and I panicked he'd probably realised how obsessed I was. However his next words caught me completely off balance "I guess what I'm trying to say is … well Bella I think I love you" I'd launched myself at him then absolutely ecstatic.

"I think I love you too"

***End of flashback***

Our parents had been overjoyed when we told them the news Elizabeth and Renee apparently had been hoping we would for years. We dated constantly for two years though people at school tried to change that. One boy in particular Mike Newton never knew when to give up. He saw himself rather wrongly as better than Edward and took every opportunity to tell me that, it took me screaming at him in the corridors for him to finally take notice.

Just after my seventeenth birthday he took me to our special clearing for a picnic. Once we had finished eating he got down on one knee and proposed I flung myself in to his embrace screaming ecstatically that of course I would marry him. It had all gone down hill from there.

A month before the wedding and the country was in the midst of a Spanish influenza outbreak but we had been young, healthy and sure it wouldn't effect us. We were wrong. Family members had dropped like flies around us including our own parents but we had decided to persevere and go ahead with the wedding. On our first night of married life Edward had been taken ill with the disease that had already killed so many around us. I had spent the first and only week of our marriage by his hospital bed watching helplessly as day by day his condition worsened, as hacking coughs ripped apart his chest and as he slowly died. Deep down inside me I only wished for death but I knew it was wrong however I couldn't help but hope, in my darkest moments, that the Spanish influenza would claim me too. It never did, the doctors told me I was lucky, that I had an immunity to it. I couldn't agree with them.

The day he died was the worst of my life, after days of constant standing by his bed side one of the nurses had told me to go home and get some rest I had protested but I knew she was right so eventually I had gone home. I regret that decision with all of my heart. When I had returned later that day it was to find his bed empty no trace of him left. Tears streaming down my face I had asked where he was, hoping beyond hope that he had simply been moved but he hadn't. I was informed by a stern looking nurse that he had died in the night. I had crumpled to the floor as wave after wave and guilt and grief passed through me. Edward my love, my reason for life was dead.

When I laid him to rest I could hardly see through the fog of tears clouding my eyes. My chest had felt like it was ripping in two as the harsh sobs racked my small frame.

It was a small service as this was just one of the many deaths caused by the disease besides we had no family members to attend it they were all already dead. A light mist of rain hung around the cemetery matching my mood but I didn't take it as a sign it was always raining here. I felt suffocated in the small church as the priest talked about Edward as if he had known him praising his personality as if he was an old friend but they had never met. People all around me were crying but I could tell they were fake I felt alone in my grief. The disease had taken all of my family and I had no-one left. Unable to take anymore of the fakeness of the scene I had leapt from my pew and sprinted from the church tears still streaming from my eyes. With one more look back at the supposed mourners I entered the forest.

Hours later I was lost and panicking as waves of fatigue threatened to consume me but I couldn't stop I wouldn't let myself. I stumbled through the forest trying to find my way out suddenly I heard a noise. My head snapped up and in that brief second where my concentration was elsewhere I tripped. I spun my arms trying desperately to regain my balance, but it was in vain I dropped to the ground and as all the energy left my overexerted body sleep finally claimed me.

What seemed like minutes later I awoke to a piercing pain in my neck I screamed out in agony as I wrenched my eyes open only to find myself staring in to the blood red eyes of a killer, the eyes of a vampire, the one who changed me. Fire coursed through me then, pain so bad it engulfed my conscious in fiery tendrils, suffocating my thoughts and leaving me screaming out begging for death. I convulsed in agony as what felt like a thousands hot pokers of fire scorched my insides burning every inch of my body until I was certain I must look like a charred piece of wood. For the first time since his death I almost forgot about Edward as the flames filled every part of my conscious .I felt like I had been shoved in to a pit of molten lava as the fire coursed through me leaving no part of my anatomy unchecked.

All awareness of time had left me when the first flames of fire had entered my veins so I could not tell how long from the start it was but gradually the pain began to change. The fire left my extremities and I almost cried out in relief but a different scream left my body the fire I thought had left had simply gone to my heart and now that fire was burning brighter than ever I screamed out again as the flames gathered in intensity at heights of pain I had never before felt. I began counting my frantic breaths desperate for time to mean something again.

One thousand one hundred and fifty breaths later suddenly the pain stopped vanished almost. my heart gave a slow thud and I tensed in fear even after all this I was still going to die my heart grew slower but I felt no pain was this what death felt like. No more sounds were heard and suddenly a thought hit me dead people can't think. I opened my eyes slowly and stared in to the eyes of my changer and suddenly I knew what he was, and what I had become.

Back in the present day I fought of the waves of depression my memories brought with them and my eyes stung with tears that would and could not ever fall. Taking a deep and unneeded breath I turned back towards my packing. I didn't particularly want to leave but I knew I had to. Humans would become suspicious if I stayed they would notice I wasn't aging and rumours would circulate as to what I was. I couldn't allow that, they would probably get it wrong but there was always the chance they wouldn't I couldn't risk being outed as a vampire. So I was leaving again for a small and rainy town of Forks on the Olympic peninsula. I couldn't help but wonder what awaited me there.

_**A/N so there you have it the first chapter I hope this is better than before. Thanks again to my awesome friends.**_

_**(Crazy)Beth**_


End file.
